


Слепое доверие

by Lundo



Category: Gotham (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Romance, M/M, kingsman!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: С послушанием у Брюса проблемы. С первого взгляда, он казался идеальным кандидатом в Кингсмен. Мальчик с обострённым чувством справедливости. Попался копам, потому что следил за драг-дилерами и не рассчитал силы. Со второго Альфред видит: Брюс не умеет доверять и беспрекословно выполнять приказания.





	Слепое доверие

Брюс сидит по другую сторону стекла и не видит его. Альфред пользуется этим и рассматривает мальчика.

Брюс самый обыкновенный. Таких на улице — каждый второй: чёрная водолазка, тёмные джинсы, растрёпанные волосы и упрямые губы. Сцепил руки в замок и спокойно смотрит прямо перед собой.

Брюс необычный: Альфред знал его отца пятнадцать лет назад. Брюс ничуть на него не похож. Брюс почти не помнит мужчину, который заходил выразить свои соболезнования после смерти родителей, но хранит круглый медальон со странным телефонным номером и звонит по нему, когда понимает: самому из этой передряги не выбраться.

Альфред ждёт его на улице и нервничает. Это глупо, он злится на себя, но раздражение не притупляет эмоции, а только усиливает. Альфред заставляет себя не касаться манжет, не переминаться с ноги на ногу, не перекладывать зонт из руки в руку. Брюс выходит довольно быстро, не застегнув куртку, спускается по лестнице, и Альфред думает, что ошибался. Брюс привлекает внимание: привычкой не жаться к краю, свободной пластикой, достоинством, которое обычно появляется после тридцати. Брюс скользит по нему взглядом и застывает, почти узнавая.

— Спешите, молодой человек? — Альфред надеется, что его голос звучит достойно. Не хватало ещё разводить мелодраму на пустом месте.

Брюс останавливается и молчит. Сжимает губы, морщит лоб: лицо кажется одновременно знакомым и совершенно чужим.

— Идите сюда, — говорит Альфред. — Если напряжёте память, вы меня вспомните. Но я не собираюсь оповещать всю улицу об истории нашего знакомства.

Брюс медлит, а потом делает шаг навстречу, всё-таки слушаясь.

* * *

С послушанием у Брюса проблемы. С первого взгляда, он казался идеальным кандидатом в Кингсмен. Мальчик с обострённым чувством справедливости. Попался копам, потому что следил за драг-дилерами и не рассчитал силы. Со второго Альфред видит: Брюс не умеет доверять и беспрекословно выполнять приказания. Он спорит, требует объяснить, делится своим мнением и горячится, когда ему советуют заткнуться. До последнего экзамена остаётся всё меньше времени, и Альфред понимает: это их общая проблема — и забирает Брюса на выходные.

Со дня встречи они почти не виделись и толком не общались. Брюсу явно неловко в чужом доме: к нему надо привыкнуть, как к привыкают неразношенному костюму. Изучить на ощупь, с закрытыми глазами, в темноте, чтобы понять, какая ступень на лестнице пружинит сильнее других. Чтобы огибать стойку для зонтов и не вздрагивать от бликов, скользящих по стеклу, за которым навсегда застыли, расправив яркие крылья, бабочки.

— Вы доверяете мне? — спрашивает Альфред, когда они сидят за обеденным столом.

Брюс наливает себе суп. Движения аккуратные и выверенные, половник не задевает стенок супницы.

— Больше, чем остальным, — Брюс отвечает не сразу, взвешивает слова. Всё такая же чёрная водолазка. Серые глаза — цвет меняется, не оставаясь прежним два дня подряд. Жёсткие волосы вьются кольцами. Небольшие руки с чуткими пальцами. Он уже нравится кандидату на место Ланселота, красивой перспективной девочке.

Брюс ни о чём не спрашивает. Альфред кладёт перед ним на стол чёрную повязку.

— Я попрошу надеть её прямо сейчас. Следующие два дня вам придётся верить всему, что я говорю.

Брюс касается ткани кончиками пальцев, изучая, задумываясь, привыкая.

— Это разработка Мерлина. Без моей помощи вы не сможете её снять. Не боитесь?

— С вами — нет, — отвечает Брюс и опускает взгляд.

— Если вы пройдёте в Кингсмен, — говорит Альфред, поднимаясь и пытаясь отвлечь самого себя, — вам придётся работать с Мерлином, не со мной. Не всегда его слова будут казаться логичными. Но, поверьте мне и статистике, он почти никогда не ошибается.

— Почти? — переспрашивает Брюс, зажмурившись. Альфред задевает его плечо, наклоняясь, чтобы взять повязку.

— Почти. Давно уже не ошибается.

Когда ткань касается век, Брюс задерживает дыхание.

— Не слишком туго? — интересуется Альфред, защёлкивая почти незаметный механизм на затылке.

— Нет.

Брюс слепо поднимает голову. Ему страшно.

* * *

Людей страшит неполноценность других. Каждый калека на улице — напоминание о том, что ты мог бы стать таким же.

На Брюса не смотрят. Он движется достаточно быстро — указание Альфреда, — настороженно, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. В одной руке — белая трость, вторая сжата в кулак.

— Через десять шагов повернётесь налево, на девяносто градусов, — командует Альфред.

Брюс считает шаги и поворачивается, стараясь не замедлять шаг.

— Я вами почти доволен, — сообщает Альфред. — Через пятнадцать шагов лестница, ведущая вниз. Дважды по десять ступеней.

Кулак сжимается сильнее. Брюс не произносит ни слова.

В доме он освоился довольно быстро. Альфред гонял его из комнаты в комнату, с этажа на этаж, в сад и обратно, пока Брюс не начал реагировать быстрее: не обдумывать услышанное, а действовать. На следующий день Альфред обещает попробовать на улице. Он видит, как Брюс зажимается, готов к новым спорам, но Брюс молчит. Кажется, лёд тронулся.

Они доходят до парка и сворачивают с центральных дорожек. Люди попадаются всё реже. Альфред всё чаще просит огибать или перешагивать через корни старых деревьев. Ему приходится быть сосредоточенным, Альфред этому рад. Оказывается, он совершенно не готов к такому Брюсу: растерянному и уязвимому. Его даже рассматривать неловко, хотя Альфред наконец-то может. Обращаясь к Брюсу, Альфред смотрит на чёрную повязку и ни в коем случае — не на губы (верхняя немного припухла).

— Я слышу журчание воды, — говорит Брюс.

— Это ручей, — подсказывает Альфред.

Следующие минут сорок Брюс шагает с камня на камень, возвышающиеся над течением. Оступится — упадёт в воду. Глубина здесь небольшая, но Брюс вряд ли хочет возвращаться в мокрой одежде.

Когда оба устают, и Брюс возвращается на берег, Альфред не успевает себя проконтролировать и касается влажных волос. Жест получается почти дружеским. Брюс останавливается, кладёт руку ему на предплечье.

— Почему вы это делаете? Разве вам есть дело, пройду я в Кингсмен или нет? Я же бракованный, дефективный, — Брюс замолкает и легко улыбается: — Не хмурьтесь, это правда.

Альфреду становится не по себе: Брюс не может видеть через повязку выражения его лица. Но он будто бы видит.

— Я уйду от вас, и всё будет по-прежнему, — продолжает Брюс. — Я верю вам.

Он запинается и поправляет сам себя:

— Я доверяю вам, а не Мерлину. Поцелуйте меня.

Альфред бездействует, не пытаясь осадить, и это для него уже большая роскошь. Брюс кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, слепо проводит ниже.

— Вы позволяете. Вы не сердитесь. Тогда поцелуйте меня, пожалуйста. Глядя вам в глаза, я бы не смог это сказать.

Меньше всего Альфред готов сейчас к юношескому признанию. Он накрывает губы Брюса ладонью, чувствует сухой поцелуй у запястья и обнимает его за плечи.

— Повязку раньше времени не сниму, — предупреждает Альфред.

— Я знаю, — откликается Брюс и целует его наугад.


End file.
